


Is it Too Late

by Andracute2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad break-up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Unplanned Pregnancy, antagonistic Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andracute2/pseuds/Andracute2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy thought everything was going fine, then it wasn't. Now it's all about making a choice. Here's to hoping Harry steps up his game...</p>
<p>(Doubts spiral everything out of control until there's nothing left. Not everyone's got a side but in the end it sure feels like it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just hanging around on my computer. I'm also posting it on ff.net under my same username. I hope you enjoy.

Pansy waited for Daphne to show. She scowled into her glass of wine as she sat in the back of the crowded restaurant. It had been Daphne’s idea to go out, Pansy had been wallowing around her apartment, staring at all the pictures. It had been six months since her break up and Daphne had told her enough was enough. She had thought she wouldn’t fall in love but she had. It sucked hippogriff balls. The breakup while it didn’t come out of nowhere still came out of nowhere. They had been happy- or she had thought they’d been happy. at least she still had her friends, she was thankful for that at least- even if they were late.

She looked over the menu again, and then the wine list again. Gillyweed was a trendy new place that Draco had raved about.  Daphne in her quest to get her out of the house had begged Pansy to join her- because eating alone was sad. Pansy had rolled her eyes, calculated her months budget and agreed. She regretted it now. The place was dimly lit by floating orbs that glowed blue fire. The walls were painted a deep red while tables and chairs were some dark wood. She was glad there weren’t candles on the table. Some booths she noticed however did have candles, it was a little cliché for her- but she got why Draco came here all the time.

“Sorry,” Daphne said. She was in bright pink robes that were, if Pansy kept up with fashion, last season. Daphne wore pearls and had her hair in a bun. She looked the part of a pureblood princess.

“Sure,” Pansy shrugged. She was just glad to have put on her semi-nice robes before coming.

“I get held up by Roger,” Daphne sighed, a small smile graced her lips before she turned narrow eyed to Pansy. Pansy waited for whatever lecture was about to happen.

“We should do something this weekend, if you’re not busy.” Daphne said after a moment. Pansy stared at her then before nodding slowly.

“Okay,” Pansy sighed, “After I give Harry some more of his things back.” Daphne paused her water almost halfway to her lips. Getting Harry Potter to take his things back was like trying to get Draco to buy a shirt for less than ten gallons.

“Are we ready to order?” the waiter asked. He saved Pansy from explaining herself for now, for that she was grateful.

“I’ll have the chicken parm,” Pansy said. The waiter and Pansy turned to look at Daphne. She turned pink and scanned the menu.

“I’ll have the eggplant parm,” Daphne muttered. She smiled at the waiter as he left before turning her gaze back to Pansy.

“So how’s Roger?” Pansy asked. He was her latest boyfriend. The best way to keep Daphne from talking about her was to have Daphne talk about herself.

“What?” Daphne asked confused. She frowned in thought. That was a good sign, Daphne rarely gave thought to her boyfriend of the month. She usually smiled and shrugged- maybe she was getting serious.

“Your boyfriend?” Pansy prompted.  Pansy didn’t really care, they’d been dating for almost eight months but Daphne hardly got pass the year point with anyone.  She was a serial monogamous when it came to men.

“Good, we’re…ah…we’re moving in together.” Daphne told her smiling. Pansy pretended not to be amazed. Daphne went from relationship to single as easily as a knife through butter. It was one of the reasons Pansy had been avoiding her since the breakup. She would have probably dragged Pansy on several awkward blind dates with Roger’s friends. Roger seemed like he friends would be tools.

“That’s great. You’ve never gotten this far before.” Pansy told her with a smile. Daphne laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

“He goes down on me too much for me to give him up. And he listens to what I have to say. I feel so sorry for Astoria. Go on and on about rights for god knows…” Daphne began. Pansy tune her out. It was easier with their meal in front of them. Pansy just nodded and kept her mouth full. The subject of her break up and whatnot were thankful not brought up.

“I’ll owl you about Saturday?” Daphne asked as they walked out.

“Fine,” Pansy sighed.

\--

Harry Potter was always on time, which Pansy was thankful for. It meant he could get in and get out before she said something she’d regret. She had all the things ready and in a box waiting for him. Pansy had wanted to just leave the box in front of the door but decided to be an actually adult. She dreaded the doorbell when it rang- she wondered if he’d bring her.

Potter didn’t use the door though, he apparated right into the living room. Pansy frowned making a mental not to change the wards. He stood for a second looking around before he turned to face her. Potter had grown into a man’s body. His broad shoulders and bulky robe hid a powerful frame. Pansy remembered the first time she had seen him since Hogwarts- he had brought someone into St. Mungo’s. He had sneered and so had she but he was fit- just like the Witches Weekly suggested.

“Pansy,” Potter gave a weak smile. She didn’t return it. He looked like he wanted to say more but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Pansy went to the front door, where he things were. Potter followed. She was glad she’d taken down all the pictures of them as they passed by a muggle picture of some princess. Astoria had told her it was classy. She didn’t have to heart to tell her she would probably sell the furniture and the apartment after Potter was done getting his stuff.

“Here, I don’t remember if there’s more.” Pansy told him. It was a lie but she didn’t care, she was trying not to be bitter.

“You don’t need to give me my stuff back,” Potter asked after a minute.

“No, I do,” Pansy told him flatly. Potter sighed and looked at her, she tried not to look away first.

“Pansy,” Potter began sighing, “I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

“It doesn’t matter does it? I’m dating again. I’m going to make sure he’s not an asshole. I’m having fun taking my mind off loving you!” Pansy cut him off. Potter scowled.

“You tell me that now? We were together for what almost two years. I can count on my hand how many times you told me you loved me, Parkinson,” Potter snapped.

“Fuck you Potter, just take your things and go. I deserve someone who loves me, values me and it’s obviously not you.” Pansy told him. He looked hurt but she crossed her arms upset. True she hadn’t said ‘I love you’ a lot but she had thought he’d know because she had showed it.

“I’m getting what I deserve.” Potter told her. Pansy wanted to slap him.

“So it’s that easy to just forget about me. I might not have said it often but you knew Potter. You fucking knew. Why would we have almost moved in together? Had Teddy be a part of my life? I thought we had something more, I thought… I hope she makes you happy.” Pansy all but shouted at him.

“What if this is just going to fast? What if this…doesn’t work out?” Potter asked softly. He was crowding her space, like before they broke up.

“And what if it did?” Pansy sighed then asked, “Did you even mean it when you said you loved me?” Potter sighed, his eyes searching for something, before his kissed her.

Pansy was surprised at first, her body rigid. Potter almost stopped until she kissed him back. It was stupid, but she pressed herself against him anyway. Their clothes were quickly discarded on the floor- it always felt exciting to take them off without magic. Potter’s finger slowly pushed inside her before the real thing. Pansy nearly came as he pulled out. In, out, in, out hard and fast- they weren’t going to last long. Potter sucked on her neck, right where he knew she liked it- she came. Her body felt light, she felt Potter too.

They stood there breathing heavy. Potter pulled out and started to pull himself together. Pansy needed a few more second before she could even start looking for her bra. She smiled slightly when Potter handed it to her. Her after-low sex haze was popped when she realized they had just fucked.

“Did you ever cheat on me?” Pansy asked suddenly. The need to know was overwhelming. Potter frowned at her.

“What?” he asked confused. Pansy felt relief, though Potter never seemed the kind of person to cheat.

“You’re with her now and we just had sex.” Pansy told him slowly, “So did you ever cheat on me?”

“No, fuck, no…” Potter sighed, “I’m not with her. And I don’t know about her or us. If she asks though I’ll tell her we had sex.”

“How noble,” Pansy said. She hoped it didn’t come out as bitter as she had thought. Judging by Potter’s face she hadn’t succeed.

“I still love her too. I love you but I just don’t know... I’m not breaking up with you to be with her. I don’t think it’s fair that I’m with you if I have doubts.” Potter told her. Pansy was extremely glad he wasn’t still inside her. She felt so hurt and used.

“I’m going to be gone for a week, so get all your stuff before I get back okay,” Pansy said.

“What if I don’t want to?” Potter asked. He grabbed the box and this time opened the door.

“I’m not gonna wait for you to decide, Potter.” Pansy told him. She didn’t turn to see him, it was only when the door shut that she sighed in relief.


	2. In Which Pansy Avoids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've briefly reviewed the chapter for errors but not really. Again if you see something, say something. I will go back an edit one day. Hope you enjoy!

**Part I**

Pansy felt sick. She hadn’t really wanted anything to eat, she’d taken her lunch break just to nap. She was lucky Draco was letting her stay while she sold the flat. Pansy had been feeling tired, and she’d had the flu for a while. She had let Draco do all the dirty work- Daphne tagged along too sometimes though it was mostly Draco. He had moved her into the guest rooms that use to be the master bedroom until his parents moved to Paris.

“Misses yous be wanting dinner? Master Draco will nots be home till late,” Hoopy the house elf told her.

“Just soup in my room Hoopy,” Pansy replied. She sighed and thought about go to a Healer. After all she worked at St. Mongu’s Hospital it would be free but Pansy knew half the staff hated her. Once Potter had broke up with her the people who were faking niceness ignored her. Though that was an improvement- everyone had treated her with contempt before that.

Pansy curled in bed, the soup was placed quietly on her nightstand. She didn’t really want it anymore but forced it down before dragging herself to the library. Draco had changed the manor after his parents had left- it had taken two years to complete. While the manor still felt like a mausoleum it wasn’t as stuffy. Walls were brighter, windows moved, paintings changed- it didn’t look like manor Draco had grown up in. She was thankful that Draco had mature with old prejudges not as important.

Most nights Pansy and Draco mope together. Draco moped because Hannah Abbot dumped him for Neville Longbottom and Pansy because Potter seemed to move very quickly on with her. She glared at the engagement party invited. Draco had taken her out to dinner when he found her cry in the library. Pansy knew she should be happy, he realized who he loved more. However part of her was still hurt by it. She hated love.

Love was making her fat. When she did feel like eating  she couldn’t get enough. Sometime she ate too much and it all came back up on her. Then there was the fact that slowly all her bras hadn’t fit anymore and a few of her older robes were getting tight. Once in a while she’d join Draco on the weekends in a workout. However most of time was spent looking for a new flat or hanging out with Teddy. He knew something had happened between her and his godfather but he didn’t care. His grandma had given her a hug and then they didn’t talk about it.

“You’re still up,” Draco said surprised. Pansy snorted and looked at the clock- it was only nine. She put down her book- Charming Charms: A History of 18th Charms.

“I’ve been feeling a little better. I didn’t vomit today,” Pansy told him proudly. Draco smiled for a second before sighing.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t go to a Healer? We could always take you to a muggle Healer,” Draco told her.

“No, tomorrow, Daphne and I are taking Teddy to a Zo-o. Daphne asked Roger who asked someone who apparently is muggle-born. It’s a place where they keep animals,” Pansy shrugged. Draco stared at her for a second before shaking his head.

“You’re still seeing Teddy after everything?” he asked. Pansy rolled her eyes.

“Draco he’s 7, almost 8. What happened between Potter and I shouldn’t affect him.” Pansy told him sharply. Draco ran a hand through his hair shaking his head. He was trying slowly to get to know his aunt- a fence his parents hadn’t wanted him to mend.

“Okay, okay. But if you’re not feeling better we’re going to a Healer.” Draco told her.

\--

“Sorry I’m late,” Pansy told Daphne, Teddy and Andromeda. They all looked at her with concern.

“Why don’t Daphne and Teddy go ahead and Pansy can play with you later?” Andromeda asked.

“Yes, I love the zoo!” Teddy jumped. His hair turned a bright orange then yellow. Daphne laughed while Andromeda looked stern.

“Remember Teddy, you hair has to stay one color,” she told him firmly yet kind.

“I know. Auntie Daphne told me! And Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and granddad Weasley and you!” Teddy told her still excited.

“Okay,” Andromeda rolled her eyes but laughed. Pansy smiled too.

“Do I get a hug at least?” Pansy asked. Teddy jumped into her arms mutter love you before bouncing back to Daphne. They left in a car Pansy wasn’t sure Daphne knew how to drive. Andromeda laughed when she saw her face making her feel more at ease.

“Tea?” she asked.

“Please,” Pansy muttered. She felt like crap. First she hadn’t wanted to get up she was so tired. Then Pansy had spent a good ten minute vomited up her stomach before she could even think about getting dressed.

“How are you?” Andromeda asked as she put the water on.

“Never better,” Pansy said a forced smile taking root on her face. Andromeda stared at her for a moment before shaking her head.

“You look tired,” Andromeda prodded. Pansy sighed, she was so tired.

“I’m tired and fat,” Pansy joked.

“You’re not pregnant are you?” Andromeda joked back.

They both froze and looked at each other. The last time Pansy had had sex was almost three months ago with Potter. But she’d had her period. A very light period that was more spotting then anything else. But Pansy had put that down to stress- moving and the breakup. Andromeda stared at her again, longer this time with a frown on her face.

“Have you thought to make a potion?” she asked after the silence carried on too long.

“No, I am, was, on the potion but…after…after we broke up I stopped using it as often. Potter was always using comdowns or something muggle like that. And the last time we…” Pansy pause trying to remember.

“I’ll make the potion now, it won’t take that long,” Andromeda told her. She looked sad- Pansy felt overwhelmed.

“No, I’m getting my period soon.” Pansy told her. Andromeda looked doubtful but didn’t say a thing.

Pansy didn’t want to be having Potter’s child. He was engaged now, she sneered at the thought of that girl. Nevertheless if she was pregnant she’d have to tell Potter. Pansy paled; the getting fatter, vomiting tiredness were all clear signs of pregnancy. She would get her period in the next week- if not she’d take the test. Pansy didn’t want the tea anymore. In fact she wanted to be at home so she could cry her eyes out.

“I’m going back to Draco’s,” she told Andromeda.

“I’ll tell them you weren’t feeling well.” Andromeda sighed. She hugged Pansy tight while she tried not to cry.

She floo right into Draco’s new living room. He had papers everywhere and looked up irritated. His eyes soften when he saw her which meant she was giving herself away. Pansy tried not to cry but Draco engulf her in a hug. He rubbed circles down her back until she was finished. It felt like forever before Pansy looked up at Draco.

“I think…there’s a possibility that I might be having Potter’s child.” Pansy told him. Draco stiffened for a second before he relaxed.

“At least now you know you’re not getting fat!” Draco tried to joke. Pansy laughed before more tears fell.

“I’m scared Draco,” Pansy told him.

“I know,” he sighed.

“I need to find a flat. I love your house but I need someplace of my own.” Pansy began, “And I’m going to his engagement party. I’m going to look so good he’s not going to know what hit him.”

“Okay, maybe tell him about the baby?” Draco added. Pansy scoffed.

“I’m going to get my period next week. I’m being paranoid,” Pansy shrugged.

\--

“How about this one?” Daphne asked. Pansy wanted to smack her. They had looked at three houses, four flats all not in her price range. Pansy had begged Draco to go house hunting with her but he had smirked and sited work as an excuse. Daphne had been her back up plan- she was the worst when it came to buying things.

“Daphne,” Pansy snapped, “I’m buying or renting a flat- not you. Not you and Roger. So these are the flats on my list. We’re going to look at them.”

“But…” Daphne began. She smiled her engagement ring blinding Pansy whenever it caught the sun.

“No, you can always go home,” Pansy told her. She was too stressed for any of this. Her period hadn’t come and both Draco and Andromeda were nagging her to see a Healer. Draco had even gone as far as getting his private Healer to come for a home visit. Pansy was not amused- Draco hadn’t been either. She had until the Potter-Weasley engagement party to find out.

“Okay,” Daphne pouted. Pansy sighed relief. Daphne followed her to the fire like a wounded dog.

Pansy’s list was short and two of the three they had gone to would be perfect. Enough room so that if she was in fact pregnant there’d be room for a nursery and guest room. She had a feeling Draco would mother hen her to death once she didn’t live with him. If she had had any friends outside her circle of old school friends she would have tried to set him up on a date.

“Do you want to go to dinner with Roger and I?” Daphne asked. Pansy shuttered at the thought. Daphne had taken to serious relationships like white on rice. Astoria had been creeped out enough to actually interact with her sister.

“No, Draco wants me over to meet his latest flame,” Pansy lied.  She was going to Draco but just to have dinner with him and maybe Andromeda and Teddy in a few days. He was nervous something Daphne wasn’t suited to deal with.

“Okay, fine. But remember if you ever need anything…” Daphne told her.

Pansy used floo to get to Draco’s. She took a nice calming bath that Hoopy had started for her. She ached all over, her back, feet and neck. She put on some pjs and head down stairs to tell Draco about the flat search. She glanced at the clock- he was probably in the study or kitchen working. Lucius Malfoy had fled the U.K. after Draco had confronted him about his lack of change. Draco had then taken over as head of the household and gave his parents a nice allowance to live away. It worked for everyone but Narcissa who visited every three months- Pansy was thankful she won’t be in the manor when she came for her visit.

“Pansy, good,” Draco said.

“Yes?” Pansy asked as Hoopy placed tomato soup and bread in front of her.

“Healer Whitesaw is here. She’s perfect and I already made her sign a contract. If you want another Healer we’ll get one but she should be perfect.” Draco told her looking smug.

“Why did you get a new Healer?” Pansy asked. Dread crept up her body and a stone dropped into her stomach.

“It’s time and you know it.” Draco told her. Pansy closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

“Okay,” she replied being led to her doom.

\--

Daphne, Draco and Andromeda helped her move. Teddy and Pansy spent the day going into lots of stores in Diagon Alley. Teddy spent the first part of their day eating, first at the Leaky Cauldron then at Florean Fortescue. Then they went to Madam Malkin’s for new robes. Pansy had gone in with the thought of buying new ones for herself- soon she’d be too big to fit into her own clothing. She tried not to think about children even if she was spending the day with Teddy. She tried not to think about having to buy clothes for children- she wasn’t trying to think about it. Worse case she would just borrow Draco’s robes. By the time they had got home Pansy had bought Teddy too much candy.

She was thankful when they all left. Draco stayed longer just in case and to ask if she wanted him at her next appointment. He then explain all the wards that they’d put up and how he connected their floos together. Draco left heated soup and bread for her as if she would be hungry. Pansy had tiredly told him she was fine as she sank into the couch.

She was late to work, though no one really noticed but the witch she was relieving. Pansy worked reception on the Third Floor of St. Mungo’s. Which meant that the times she spent vomiting didn’t really go noticed- the third floor dealt with potions and plant poisoning. Basically when she wasn’t directing people to the Healer-in-Charge or Trainee Healer Pansy filed paperwork. Shifts were either 12 hour or 6 hour depending on the day and requests for the week. Pansy had already inquired about child care.

“Aurors have a couple of people of interest in rooms 3106 and 3110. Oh and Healer- in-Charge is Clearwater.” Samantha told her. Pansy nodded and cringed- Penelope Clearwater was the department’s biggest gossip. Pansy had only told a select few about her pregnancy and today she wanted to official file with St. Mungo’s. She would take maternity leave after the baby was born plus her sick days which she had ten left.

“Great, anything else I need to know about?” Pansy asked. Samantha looked at her with pity. Pansy sighed, things could get worse it seemed.

“Potter is the head Auror on the case. You know they want to make him department head soon so they’re giving him more…” she began but stopped. Healer Clearwater and Trainee Healer Patil smiled at them.

“I heard the news Parkinson congratulations!” Trainee Healer Patil told her. Pansy was always baffled by Padma Patil because she knew at Hogwarts she had made fun of her or her sister- Pansy wasn’t sure which one was which.

“Thank you,” Pansy smiled. Samantha moved her hand as if signaling something but what she didn’t know. Draco had once shown up twice in one day to see how she was- back when she just thought she was sick.

“I wanted to talk about maternity leave…” Pansy began but stopped. Potter and his fellow auror stood feet away, paperwork in hand. They had probably come for whoever was in the room- questioning probably. Potter looked stunned for a moment before his face became blank.

“Right,” Healer Clearwater nodded then saw Potter. She looked back at Pansy her mouth moving like a fish.

“May I have a word?” Potter asked looking at her. Pansy glanced at her bosses who both nodded.

As she followed Potter to one of private rest areas Pansy realized she didn’t have a plan. She’d been putting off telling Potter. In fact she hadn’t thought of Potter the whole time unless it was in the abstract sense. But Potter would want to be a father, he’d want to include it in his life. Pansy wasn’t ready for that, she wasn’t ready for him to marry someone else but here she was about to talk.

“You’re pregnant?” Potter asked. Pansy knew the best strategy with Potter was to let him talk first, she waited for him to continue.

“Yes,” she said breaking the silence.

“It happened when I came to get me stuff?” he asked, Pansy nodded, “Were you going to tell me?”

“I have no idea. I just confirmed it last week. I haven’t really had time to think about it.” Pansy told him. She shifted uncomfortably as his hand went to her stomach. It wasn’t flat anymore but it wasn’t a huge belly either. Unless one knew she was pregnant all they would see is Pansy looking a little fatter.

“What now?” Potter asked. Pansy snorted and looked at him. He was probably in shock and for some reason that felt good. Pansy felt a sort of vindictive pleasure in knowing she was giving Harry his first child.

“I don’t know. Does it matter? You don’t have to play the hero, I can raise it on my own.” Pansy told him moving away. It was a little too inmate with his hand on her. He wasn’t hers anymore and she could put out one of the best cold fronts if needed.

“Be the hero…” Potter echoed her words.

“I know you picked Ginny. You love her more right- your love runs deep. I’m not going to let my family get in the way of that.” Pansy stated. Potter cupped her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek.

“It’s my baby too,” he told her finally. Pansy shrugged, tired already from a battle that hadn’t even started. Potter kept pulling her closer into his warmth. She wanted to stay there. She’d spent so much time trying not to remember him- she needed to move on.

“I have to get back to work,” Pansy told him suddenly.

\--

Draco stood in Pansy foyer waiting for her. It had been a week since Potter had learned about her pregnancy. She didn’t know what she was hoping for until afterwards. After he knew and nothing happened. In a way it was a good thing because she wanted Potter to want her not her baby, their baby. So tonight Pansy was saying good-bye to Potter for good. It didn’t matter anymore about his choices because she had kick ass friends. Draco and Daphne were like parents and friends mixed into one. Both irritated her beyond belief but they were there to hold her hand as she tried to navigate babyland.

“You look stunning Pansy,” Draco told her. She had opted for a pale yellow dress that made her look classy. It fit with her curves that kept coming day after day. Her bump was more noticeable now but the dress made her feel good about it. Of course Draco was not in muggle clothing, he wore dress robes of grey that set off her dress. It wasn’t the first time but Pansy wished she could have fallen in love with him instead.

“I hope so,” Pansy sighed. She was tired already even though she was in her second trimester- 15 weeks.

Pansy and Draco grabbed the portkey, the invitation, and landed on a soft couch. The couch was in a small clearing of grass that was more yellow then green. They had fairy lights lighting a path that they followed to the party. A huge tent had been erected with more fairy lights underneath it. There were tables groaning with food and drinks, Pansy made a beeline for them.

It was a mistake to go straight for the food. Draco had already been swallowed up by the crowd- he was talking to Terry Boot who ran some sort of parchment business.  Hermione Granger gave her a sour look as she looked for water. Her plate was full of pasta and chicken with a few vegetables. Pansy glanced towards the tables wondering if she’d get away without Granger talking to her.

“Getting fat Parkinson,” Granger laughed. While some of Potters friends hadn’t liked her Granger had been the only openly hostile one. When they broke up that was one person Pansy hadn’t missed.

“Yes, I am,” Pansy replied. It was the truth though, weight gain was only natural.

“At least Harry doesn’t have to put up with you now,” she smirked. Pansy just nodded hoping she’d get away sooner if she said nothing.

“I hear congratulations are in order!” the cheerful voice of Luna floated over. Pansy was relieved, she could exit the conversation sooner then thought.

“Yes, you too,” Pansy smiled. Luna looked happy as always, her hand resting on her belly. Granger frowned looking again at Pansy’s stomach.

“How far along are you? Harry didn’t say…”Luna asked. Pansy’s answer was ignored as Granger made some angry noise.

“You’re trying to break up a perfect couple Parkinson. You thought you were good enough for Harry Potter after he defeated Lord Voldemort. You couldn’t understand him if you tried and now this…  Ginny and Harry are made to be together.” Granger ranted at her.

“I’m…” Pansy began. Luna looked mildly concern her happiness dimming.

“It’s good that I talked Harry out of marrying you. You’re still trying to ruin his life even now!” Granger nearly shouted. Pansy froze. She wanted to slap Granger before she slapped Potter. How much of what Granger had told Potter did he listen too. She placed her hand on her stomach and decided that Harry Potter didn’t deserve to be a part of her child’s life.

“That’s enough.” Draco said firmly. Ron, Potter and Weaslette were there in various states of disbelief. Ron wrapped her arm around his wife and walked away. She was thankful they wouldn’t try to play a part in whatever was going to happen next.

Pansy could feel Draco behind her. He was her to support her and make sure she was okay. Draco was probably glaring at the three of them. Potter for leaving her and breaking her heart, Granger for being hurtful and hateful and Weaslette for helping in her heart break. Pansy wanted to leave- Granger had proven her point, Potter hadn’t fought for anything and she was done.

“I just came to give congratulations,” Pansy said since no one seemed to be talking, “ but now I’m tired and I’ve been yelled at enough. I’m going home. Thank you for the invite.”

“She’s pregnant!” Pansy heard Weaslette screech as she and Draco made they made their way back down the path.

 

 

 

 


	3. In Which Shit Gets Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is unedited. Hope you're enjoying this!

**Part II**

****

 

Draco was standing in her kitchen looking at the Witch Weekly magazine she had brought home from the hospital. The day after Potter’ engagement party she had gotten three owls. One was from Granger- she hadn’t opened it. The other was from Potter he wanted to get lunch when she had the time. The last owl was from Rita Seekter asking for an interview. Her child had made front cover until Potter and Weasley were seen out and about. People wondered why she was still with the cheating bastard while others wanted to know if the wedding was still on. They were met with silence from all.

“Half of your food is gross cheese Pansy,” Draco complained. Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled out some bread- she had been craving grilled cheese day and night.

“Why aren’t you at work?” Pansy asked. Today was her day off she could be lazy after her Healer’s appointment.

“Granger has been hounding me. Apparently you haven’t replied to her owl.” Draco scowled at her. Pansy tried not to laugh. Draco Malfoy was stubborn but so was Granger.

“Why would I? It seemed pointless,” Pansy told him. She started making herself a sandwich.

“Because now she’s annoying me. Just write her or something!” Draco told her. He smirked though so Pansy knew he was loving it.

“She thinks you know something?” Pansy questioned. Draco snort and watched as she flipped to reveal a golden side sandwich.

“I don’t know. I made sure she can only go as far as the waiting room. She tried to get Terry Boot in on whatever it is she’s up too.” He sighed. Pansy laughed.

“Potter wants to meet for lunch,” Pansy told Draco. He was reading so not giving her his full attention- Draco wanted an excuse to beat the shit out of Potter.

“Then meet him for lunch. Granger and Potter are close that’s probably why she hasn’t left me alone,” Draco sighed weary.

Pansy shrugged and ate her grilled cheese. Draco watched her eat before making himself a cheese sandwich. He grumbled under his breath about the lack of good tea before using her floo. Pansy began cleaning up when she heard the sound of the floo. Pansy groan she didn’t want to deal with Draco until after lunch.

“Pansy?” Daphne’s voice rang throughout the flat. Pansy groan Daphne was worse than Draco. Draco didn’t try to spend her money on stupid baby things or get her started on the nursery. Pansy frowned Daphne knew she didn’t have work- he eyes landed on Potter’s letter. She wrote back quickly before Daphne could be annoying about that too.

“In the kitchen!” Pansy called. Daphne bounce in the biggest smile on her face. Pansy already wanted to punch her.

“So, we should really get e crib. That’s it, I promise. Draco already yelled at me for being  too pushy. I’ll take you to lunch after?” Daphne asked. She looked hopeful.

“Okay, but I have lunch plans,” Pansy told her. Daphne nodded then sat on one of the stools and waited for her to finish.

The number of stores that held baby supplies was surprisingly small. Pansy of course was glad because Daphne couldn’t drag her into every single one. The first store was small and cramped with few places to walk around- it was even harder with her small belly.

“Have you at least decided on the color of the room?” Daphne asked as they browsed the second shop.

“I’ll probably pant it a pale green. It’s gender neutral and I like green.” Pansy shrugged. She looked at the list of charms placed on a crib; Anti- cold charm, anti- fall charm and anti-stuck charm. It was a standard looking one too, tall bars, white, a nice soft bed, plus storage underneath. The price however wasn’t within her price range.

“You like that one?” Daphne asked. Pansy shrugged looking back at the crib. If Parkinson House hadn’t burned Pansy would have used her crib- the one that had been in the family for years. Pansy tried not to think of her parents or the debt that had left her with, thank god she’d paid it off with what little gold they’d left her.

“I can’t really get it right now. I’ll come back later. I’ve got to get to lunch anyway Daphne,” Pansy told her. Daphne opened her mouth to speak but sighed instead. She nodded and hugged her.

“Alright, I’m going to look around more. You know there are four more shops we haven’t seen!” Daphne smiled. Pansy rolled her eyes and started walking to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was the lunch rush when she finally got there, lots of witches and wizards from the shops and near by papers eating lunch. Pansy looked for Potter and saw him in the back. She didn’t want her conversation with him on the front page of every major magazine and newspaper. She nodded to the barman before slowly making her way back, her hand on her bump protectively.

“It’s crowded,” Pansy said sitting down. Potter had stood as soon as she was at the table and pulled out her chair. He sat too, in front of him my a steak and kidney pie and a glass of butterbeer.

“I was going to order your usual but I ah wasn’t sure if I should,” Potter told her. Pansy laughed; of course Potter would remember what she liked to eat.

“I’ll have the Shepard’s pie,” Pansy told him. Potter nodded signaled the barman- Shepard’s pie was placed in front of her. She didn’t say a thing but dug in- she was almost always hungry now.

“I, ah, I wanted to talk about the baby,” Potter said after a moment. Pansy nodded her mouth full of mash potato, she waited for him to continue.

“I forget that you always know I’m going to say more…” Potter chuckled, “I was wondering if I could go to an appointment with you. Maybe talk about arrangements for when the baby is older. I want to be there for everything.”

“Right,” Pansy nodded, “and how is that going to work?” Potter frowned and his fork still.

“What do you mean?” he asked finally.

“I mean,” Pansy began, “you’re going to be a newlywed. You’re going to want time to…to be newlyweds Potter. Then there’s the fact that I don’t trust your friends and they don’t trust me. Or that a newborn isn’t really up to travelling around from place to place like that. And my feelings too.”

“Okay then what do you want?” Potter asked. He had stopped eating to listen to her.

“After going to your engagement party I realized a few things Potter. I realized I don’t need you to be apart of her life. Draco and Daphne and Roger and my friends can pick up your slack.” Pansy said taking a deep breath, “After you found out you did nothing Potter. Nothing. Is it because your friends know that you actually care? Because I’m moving on. And you helping with the baby isn’t something that’s going to happen.” Pansy watched as Potter winced every time she called him by his last night. She watched as his face became more and more blank- it was putting on his auror face.

“You’re not going to give me a chance?” he asked finally, “because I did write. That week of silence was my job happening Pansy- why I found out about the baby in the first place. And if you’re not going to let have my rights as a father I will fight for them. So you better come up with a better god damn reason then I’m getting fucking married.”

“Not getting any Potter?” Pansy asked deflecting. She didn’t want to go to court. Draco could get her the best solicitor but the amount of press involved wouldn’t be worth it in the long run.

“Fuck you Pansy,” Potter snapped. She took that as a yes, it shouldn’t’ve made her happy but it did.

“Done that, that’s why we’re here.” Pansy told him. Potter sighed and looked strangely defeated and lost. Pansy wondered if he was truly happy.

“I want to be a part of her or his life.” Potter told her again.

“You’ll have more kids.” Pansy shrugged. She could picture him being happy with the red haired children she’d have. Would Weaslette make her baby’s life hard? Would rumors be spread, would Hogwarts be an option?

“This is still my kid Pansy. I don’t want to but I’ll take you to court,” Potter told her.

“I’ll think about it,” Pansy said after a minute. After he was married and started a family of his own he’d forget about them.

“Thank you,” Potter sighed.

“But…” Pansy began, “but you’ll just be another uncle. I don’t want you in my life Harry. No doctor’s appointments or asking how I’m doing. I’ll tell you when I give birth and that’s it.”

“And I’m supposed to deal with that?” Potter asked bitterly. He glared at her and at her empty plate- his was only half way eaten. Pansy shrugged, she was going to move on with out without Potter’s help.

“Just like I have to deal with my love not being enough right?” Pansy laughed. Potter flinched and looked conflicted. He raised his hand but thought better before sighing. She got up and left.

\--

Daphne and Draco were waiting for  her when she got home. Pansy smiled, she was tired and wanted to send them home. After all she was full from a lunch Potter paid for and had the  day off. She could read without interruption or soak in the bath until she was wrinkled everywhere- the possibilities were endless. She didn’t however want to entertain company.

“I have a surprise for you!” Daphne smiled.

“And what’s that?” Pansy asked. It was easier to play along to get the out faster.

Draco and Daphne lead her to the room that she thought would best be the nursery. It was painted a pale mint green with grey trimmings. One wall had a moving mural of the highlands, a rocking chair and crib sat on the opposite side. It was a basic room but Pansy looked back at the crib- it had been from the shop earlier.

“Why?” Pansy asked. She was going to cry- she sometimes felt more emotional then before.

“Because,” Daphne said. Draco rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

“Thank you,” Pansy said.

Both engulfed her in a hug. She was going to be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 

 

 


	4. In Which Harry Gets his Shit Together (Finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the pre-written chapters. It should be that long between updates though1 thoughts, comments are always welcomed. I have not edited, again...I'm lazy lol

**Part III**

****

 

Harry couldn’t focus. Somewhere and somehow he’d made a mistake. Well he knew he had made a mistake. The slow building of a relationship with Ginny went too fast. And while he was happy Pansy had been right- Ginny was easy. Dates were easy, spending time together was easy- the sex was easy. The worst part was he really hadn’t meant to get back with Ginny. Harry was going to take his time, think over Hermione’s concerns and then propose to Pansy. Or that was how it would have worked out if he hadn’t lost sight of everything.

“How’s the Rowe case?” asked Sinclair. Harry looked up from his paperwork and shrugged. Sinclair nodded and walked to his desk- Harry went to the department head. He needed to take a day or a couple. He knocked.

“Come in,” said Robards. He looked up surprised from his notes.

“Sir, I’m taking the day. I need to sort some stuff out. I’ll be back Monday.” Harry told him.

“Is everything okay? Potter?” Robards asked. He was a gruff man, having survived Voldemort’s rein, who rarely seemed to care about his employees personal problems. But Harry had rarely taken time off. There had been days when he should have, when it was offered to him but Harry hadn’t taken time. He was glad he had saved up sick days.

“Yes,” Harry lied. He was going to be a father and he wasn’t being allowed to know anything passed that tiny fact. Pansy could be stubborn to the point of frustration at times- this was one of those times.

“Okay, owl Sinclair with your notes. Make sure the case doesn’t go cold.” Robards warned. He stared at Harry for a few seconds before turning back to his work. Harry was never happier to have a boss who didn’t care about people’s feelings.

“Will do,” Harry said. He left without talking to anyone at their desks like usual. He grabbed his wand; straighten out his desk and left.

He used the ministry floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron. He ordered his usual lunch and was grateful for the peace and quiet. He could think, think about he fucked up. How he’d gotten a picture from Pansy, of their child but nothing else. She had every right to be bitter; he hadn’t been fully honest with her.  He hadn’t been honest with himself. He got to go over every wrong turn, every move that he shouldn’t have made as he ate. He tried not to dwell on everything but Harry wanted his kid. Not just because it was his kid but because Harry wanted Pansy, he wanted the loud messy fights, the best make up sex, the emotions that seemed to come alive around her. Harry wanted that life, he was stupid to doubt himself before.

12 Grimmauld Place had changed since the fall of Lord Voldemort. The new color scheme had lightened the house up. Hermione and Ron had helped him really clean the place. They had even planted the place the muggle way. Ron had complained for hours but the labor was worth it. All remaining Black items had been removed. The china set and other things were in the attic in case for some reason Malfoy decided he wanted them. The house was too much space for a single man- Harry had thought of selling the place. Then Ginny had- at first once they had gotten back together- asked if she could move in with him. Harry had said no and Ginny had taken to leaving things behind. Pansy had never asked to move in or try to get a place together. Of course after learning about Pansy and the baby things had change.

Harry wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He had made choice- and had to handle it better than before. He loved Ginny it was true but he didn’t feel the passion. Ginny made him happy but she didn’t make him want to be more. Pansy made him want to prove to her that he was more than his house, family, friends, job. Pansy made Harry want to try things, what he didn’t know but he was sure she’d make him try. Harry poured himself some fire whiskey and grabbed a sandwich from the refrigerator. He could think about how to sort this all out after he drank.

“Harry?” Ron called. Harry frowned trying to remember if he had had plans for tonight. He had been avoiding his friends a little, not feeling in the mood. Harry sighed but grabbed his drink and food as he greeted Ron.

“Hey,” Harry said. Rin glanced at his drink and frowned before plopping into a chair. Pansy had helped him pick them out, she had liked the blue. At the time he hadn’t told her what they were for,  Harry thought about filling his glass to the brim.

“I was at the Ministry and they said you’d gone home early. Wanted to know if you were coming out with us?” Ron asked. Harry shrugged, he wasn’t in the mood. He was having a baby and no one knew.

“I dunno,” he sighed. Ron nodded but didn’t say a word.

“How’d the talk with Pansy go?” Ron asked. Harry laughed, only Ron had seemed to not care when they’d started dating. Then again Ron had also been too nervous about asking Luna to marry him to care what was going on in his life. Harry hadn’t minded, it was nice to visit a friend would wouldn’t constantly ask him why.

“Pansy wants me out of her life and out of the baby’s. I told her if she wanted a fight I’d fight her for my rights.” Harry told him. He ran his hands through his hair; it still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Have you tried talking to her or Ginny?” Ron asked. He looked angry and Harry couldn’t blame him. Ron might be his best friend but Ginny was his sister.

“Ginny…after she saw the ring I tried to tell her it was for Pansy. That I had doubts about Pansy and I. I…people didn’t like Pansy and I together. But Ginny didn’t want to hear it. I haven’t touched her since we last dated,” Harry sighed. Ron cursed and shook his head. Ginny could be stubborn.

“Well you should talk to Ginny. “ Ron stated firmly. Harry groaned but he knew he had to; his heart just wasn’t in it with Ginny.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. He got up, got the fire whiskey and another glass. He poured himself some more then some for Ron. They stared at the fire.

“How’d you plan to win Pansy back?” Ron asked. If Pansy would take him back was implied. Harry had never hoped for a second chance with a girl until now.

“After I clear everything up with Ginny, I’ll start with flowers. Maybe ask Draco for some advice. Whenever we fought we fucked- pretty sure she doesn’t want my dick,” Harry laughed.  Ron laughed too.

“She’s how far along?” Ron asked. Harry frowned; she was 15 weeks at the engagement party, almost 18 weeks when they had lunch.

“Almost 20 weeks,” Harry shrugged. He was angry he didn’t know. Angry she wouldn’t let him go to the appointments with her. Angry in general about how little he knew about his kid.  Ron sighed and put his glass down though he didn’t pour himself anymore.

“You’ve got another 20 or so to whoo her plus the rest of that kid’s life.” Ron told him. Harry smiled, he did have the rest of his kid’s life- he was his child after all.

“Yeah, until she finds someone else,” Harry grunted. He thought of her trying to move on, of her going on dates with their child inside her. Harry took a large gulp of fire whiskey.

“Don’t let there be anyone else,” Ron shrugged, “I gotta go. Luna is alone and I know she thinks I’m fussing but I want to make sure everything goes okay.”

“Right.” Harry nodded.

“Hang in there mate,” Ron said. He clasped Harry’s shoulder before going to the fire. Harry watched Ron leave before pouring himself another glass. Tonight he was going to get plastered then he would deal with Ginny, Draco and then Pansy.

Harry woke to the feeling of his dick melting. It was wet and warm, hard. He wanted to fuck. Harry wanted to bend Pansy over the desk and drill into her until she couldn’t walk. He wanted to eat her out until she begged him to take her. He hadn’t had sex in so long, he groaned thinking of how tight Pansy was. But he wasn’t with Pansy so all he had was his hand. Harry went to stroke himself when he touched hair.

“Pansy?” he asked. He knew it was a long shot but one could always hope. The warmth that had engulfed his cock disappeared with a hiss.

“Really?” Ginny asked. She was angry as she stood between his legs. Her hair was pulled to one side and her face was slowly turning red.

“Ginny,” Harry sighed weary. He pushed himself back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans. Harry scooted away from Ginny to give himself and her room. This wasn’t going to be pretty. Ginny was never good at hearing the word ‘no’.

“Ginny,” Harry tried again, “we can’t do this.”

“Do what Harry? Have sex? Live together? What can’t we do?” Ginny asked annoyed. Harry shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He didn’t want to hurt her but they needed to be honest. He needed to be honest with her because this had gone on long enough.

“Get married.” Harry told her firmly.

“But you…” Ginny spluttered, “You asked me!”

“No, you found the ring and assumed. I didn’t get a word in until after you told everybody.” Harry told her angry.

“The ring was right there! You had just broken up with Parkinson! Then you show up drunk at my place, what was a supposed to think when you started going on and on about us?” Ginny asked. Her hands were balled into fist as she stood stiff.

“Ginny we’re not those people anymore. I love Pansy.” Harry told her calm. He felt ashamed that he had gotten cold feet. Hermione had made some valid points about their relationship that got Harry thinking. Then he had gotten drunk and done something stupid.

“Then why did you come to me?” Ginny asked.

“I was confused. I was confused about everything with Pansy. While it wasn’t fast, it seemed that fast!” Harry told her. He was trying not to yell but it was hard with Ginny getting more and more in his space.

“You said you loved me! That I was the one for you!” Ginny told him fierce.

Harry sighed, “I was drunk Ginny. I was drunk and confused and not in a great place. I love you yes, but I love Pansy more. She makes me want more; I want that life with her. I’m sorry I hurt you and I know being drunk isn’t an excuse.”

“She won’t take you back,” Ginny muttered.

“I know but it’s worth trying.” Harry said. He was going to get her back. He was done being stupid.

“How could you so easily come back to me if you didn’t love me Harry?” Ginny asked. She placed his hand on her breast, Harry quickly removed it. He sighed, hadn’t she heard him or was she just not listening now.

“I do love you…”  Harry began. Ginny made a triumphant noise jumping into the air.

“See! Hermione and I knew you weren’t happy. I know I can make you happy!” Ginny pleaded. Harry shook his head and stood.

“You can’t. You’re not her. I love Pansy more then I love you. It’s always gonna be her.” Harry said resolutely. Ginny’s tears swam in her eyes.

“So…” Ginny began, “When you went to Hermione what was that?”

“I think you should go.” Harry sighed, “We should probably give each other space…”

“Harry I love you,” Ginny pleaded once more. Her hand reached for his to hold him there.

“Ginny you should go,” Harry said ignoring her. He moved out of her reach and to the hallway. He stood in the foyer waiting.

\--

Harry woke hung over. He had, once Ginny left, stripped and fallen face first into bed. He slowly moved to the bathroom and grabbed the pepper up potion before heading to the kitchen. He made toast and eggs for himself. Harry thought over his talk with Ginny; Hermione had some explaining to do. He need and explanation on what Ginny meant by they hadn’t thought he was happy. He knew he had himself to blame but if Hermione helped in some way…He needed to form a ‘Win Pansy Back’ plan. He had four months until the baby was born. If he couldn’t win Pansy then he at least had his child. Harry wondered if Ginny told the Weasleys already about them not getting married. He had to pack her things too.

Ginny hadn’t really brought that many things. It took Harry all of twenty minutes to pack her clothes and toiletries into a large box. In fact Harry wondered why she hadn’t tried to move more things into his home. She had left underwear and bras in his closet, her favorite towel on the hook behind the bathroom door and a toothbrush. She’d also left a few skirts and robes both none of her work gear. He charmed it to be lighter for Hedwig. He hoped no howler would be delivered after she got the package. Harry sighed, it was still early and he could try to see Draco now without causing a fuss. He got dressed.

Harry knew they only let him in because of his name; for one a time he was glad to use it. Malfoy Incorporated had been deemed too large after the war. Draco hadn’t seemed to mind being forced to sell part of the family business. He kept the headquarters and made the ministry get new staff. They had quietly sold the business back to Malfoy after that.  Harry took the lift to the fourth floor smiled at the receptionist before seeing Hermione looking grim in one of the three chairs. She glanced at Harry with a frown.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked after a moment.

“I need to talk to Draco,” Harry shrugged.

“Me too, I’ve be here for the last week and he just ignores me!” Hermione scowled. Harry tried not to laugh; he tried to remember if the company had broken any rules recently.

“So what did Malfoy Incorporated do now? Not pay taxes?” Harry joked. Hermione tensed then shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s…ah…more personal…” Hermione trailed off looking behind him.

“How so?” Harry asked. He remembered what he should be asking Hermione but he couldn’t. Not yet when it might ruin the trust he had in her.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hermione dismissed. Harry stared at her- she was tense as her hands fiddled with the cover of her book.

“We should have lunch with Ron,” Harry told her, “I owled him about meeting up after later with him and Luna.”

“Maybe…” Hermione smiled. She looked tense, Harry chose to ignore it.

“Potter…” Draco drawled. The door to his office opened slowly opened. Harry stood he smiled at Hermione before following Draco into his office.

Draco had a large desk that over looked the view of the park. There were a couple of potted plants that were in various states of dying.  There was only one chair facing the desk but a couch further behind it. The large windows before the couch over looked Diagon Alley.  Pictures of different wizards signing papers or talking in groups hung around the room.

“What can I do for you Potter?” Draco asked after he closed the door. He crossed his arms waiting. Harry sighed wondering where to begin. He wondered if Draco would even help him. He wondered if Draco would care or if him being snappy had something to do with Hermione.

“I want to talk about Pansy,” Harry told him. Draco stiffened but nodded his head. He didn’t uncross his arms but was less stiff then before.

“Really? Shouldn’t you be worried about your wedding?” Draco asked. He seemed indifferent but Harry knew better. Pansy and Draco had been friends for a long time. He cared about what was going to happen and what was happening now.

“No, Ginny and I talked. It was a big misunderstand on her part,” Harry sighed, “Though it seems as if she thought I was unhappy for some reason.”

“Right, so you’re talking to me why?” Draco asked.

“I need to talk to Pansy,” Harry told him simply. Draco stared at him for a long time.

“And?” Draco replied. Harry wanted to punch the little cunt but he was Pansy’s friend. Harry took a deep breath. Draco watched him a smirk on his face. Harry was annoyed but waited. He’d leave, talk with Ron and use work to find Pansy. All his owls had been sent back unopened- he couldn’t give up.

“Fine,” Harry sighed standing. He moved to the door “But tell her to at least respond to the owls.”

“What owls?” Draco asked. He frowned confused. Harry wanted to choke him. He had since the breakup been sending Pansy owls. Usually quickly little notes from lunch break but he was trying.

“The ones I’ve been sending. For months now she’s ignored me. I’m done waiting for her. Let her know, yeah?” Harry said opening the door.

“Are you sure Potter?” Draco asked slowly, “that you’ve been sending owls?”

“Positive!” Harry told him. Draco nodded but didn’t say anymore. Harry felt like something he didn’t know had happened. He paused and looked back at Draco who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“Well...maybe I’ll try Potter,” Draco shrugged.

Hermione looked between them both, Draco glanced at her before going back into his office. The door closed quietly leaving Hermione and Harry with Draco’s receptionist. She smiled at him handing him a note, Ron’s reply.  Harry had never thought about his mail being tampered with again- the war was over- but for the first time he wondered. Or Pansy was being a massive bitch and threw his owls into the fire without reading them.

“Want to go to lunch?” Harry asked Hermione.

“Okay,” Hermione said with one more glance at the door.

They were halfway to the door when Hermione said to the receptionist “I’ll be back!” 

“Of course, Ms. Granger,” the woman replied.

Harry and Hermione walked in a comfortable silence. Ron had picked a place near Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, a nice café. He smiled as they came in; he was still in work robes with a butterbeer in front of him. Harry took the seat next to him, Hermione sat across from Harry.

“How’d it go?” Ron asked. Harry sighed and shook his head. He looked for a waitress before getting into everything.  People loved to gossip. Waitress came over shortly and took their drink orders before placing menus in front of them.

“Well I think Ginny understands where I’m coming from. After I explained it to her a couple of times.” Harry told them. Ron looked relieved; he smiled giving Harry a clap on the back. Harry was relieved a little to; he could now focus on the real problems.

“Really?” Hermione asked surprised. Harry nodded taking a drink. He remembered what Ginny said and the thought both he and Draco shared while at his office. He hoped it wasn’t her. He really hoped it wasn’t his best friend who had helped drag all this out.

“Well Ginny was suborn. But I explained my feelings. Now I just have to get Pansy to listen to me,” Harry said. Ron snorted, before taking a bite of his sandwich. Hermione looked stunned for a second before she nodded. She didn’t look happy.

“Good luck with Pansy.  What’s your plan then?” Ron asked.

“I dunno, first I need to find out if she’d been getting the owls.” Harry sighed. He could go into work on Sunday, hardly anyone would be there. It would be the easiest time to do the search without interruptions.

“You’re okay with this?” Hermione asked. She was looking at Ron her face surprised, Ron frowned at her.

“With what?” Ron asked. He popped a couple of chips into his mouth. Harry knew Ron’s tactic, Hermione hated seeing full mouths.

“He’s basically ditching your sister. You’re okay with that?” Hermione asked. She looked hurt, her food was untouched. Harry tried to ignore what could be the end of an friendship.  That Ron wasn’t putting up more of a fight.

“Harry and I talked about this. Harry wasn’t happy and didn’t know how to fix things with Pansy. Ginny made assumptions based on old dreams. Yeah I’m bummed that Ginny and Harry aren’t together but they haven’t really been together in years.” Ron shrugged. Harry was glad one friend got it.

“Ginny wouldn’t be happy in the long run. I can’t bring myself to care about her like I care about Pansy.” Harry told Hermione. He waited for her to say something; anything but she looked beyond them to the front door.

“It reminded me of us…” Ron told her. Hermione paled before turning pink. Sometimes Harry wondered if Ron marrying Luna was a sore subject from Hermione. She never really went to dinners at their house or tried to spent time with Ron and Luna.

“Pansy is some ugly harpy who probably got pregnant to trap Harry. She needs you Harry, you don’t need her.” Hermione told them. Ron’s mouth fell open in shock.

“Hermione…” Harry warned. He knew she hadn’t like Pansy but he had thought she at least tried to get along with her for his sake. It seemed he was wrong.

“No, I watched you with her and she’s still that same mean girl. If she loved you or you loved her this wouldn’t be happening. You came to me so many times Harry…you always questioned things between the two of you. Ginny never stopped fighting for you. I saw you with Ginny and you were happy. Pansy…she hasn’t fought for you! Ginny loves you! And you love her.” Hermione paused, “But you…you went around shagging anything that wanted you. Ginny just thought you needed some time before you went back to her. You dropped her like a fly without trying at all. You need Ginny, Harry; she’s want you’ve always wanted. You two belong together!” Hermione ranted. Hermione stiffened and crossed her arms. Harry hadn’t wanted to believe it. Ron watched her, a frown on his face.

“What?” Ron said looking shocked. Harry felt as shocked as Ron looked. Hermione had obviously been feeling this way for some time. Harry didn’t know where to begin with her.

“You were stopping the owls to Pansy?” Harry asked. He couldn’t ignore it any longer.

“No, I helped Ginny,” Hermione shrugged.

“So you told her about the ring? And how I was drunk that night?” Harry asked. He was trying not to get angry. Ron however didn’t seem to care about that. His arms were crossed against his chest while his eyes narrowed at Hermione.

“Maybe,” Hermione shrugged.

“Why would you do that?” Harry asked. He could understand if this was about Ron and Luna, but it wasn’t. Harry failed to see how sabotaging his relationship with Pansy helped Hermione and Ron.

“I’m just telling it as it is,” Hermione shrugged. They sat in silence; Harry was pretty sure Ron’s lunch break had ended but too much needed to be said.

“This is because you thought I didn’t give us a chance, isn’t it?” Ron asked. Hermione grew tense and sighed.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. You chose who you wanted. You’re married now,” Hermione said bitter. She was looking anywhere but them. Her hands fidgeted as they talked.

“Fuck you,” Harry said. Ron looked at him in surprise. Hermione snapped her head to him nervous.

“Harry…I was doing what was best for all of us,” Hermione said softly. Harry was too livid to deal with Hermione and her bullshit. He needed to get out of here so he could think. Everything had gone so wrong.

“No, you don’t get to tell me who to be happy with. You don’t get to push your dreams on me. You were suppose to be a friend Hermione,” Harry hissed, “Ron I’ll talk to you later, I’ve got to get out of here.” He dropped a couple of gallons on the table.

“Sure,” Ron shrugged. Harry smiled, he liked this Ron. Hermione wasn’t what Ron had needed. Luna made Ron feel like he could be himself without worry. Ron had needed that more then he needed Hermione and he was glad his friend had realized that too.

“Harry…I…” Hermione began getting up too. But harry stopped her with a glare.

“Right now Hermione I can’t be your friend…we should take a break and sort things out later maybe,” Harry sighed. Hermione looked hurt but she nodded anyway. She looked to Ron who didn’t look at her but started towards the door.

Harry walked through Diagon Alley looking at the shops and thinking about Pansy, Hermione and Ginny. At least he had sorted most of it out.  He stopped in a flower shop. Harry remembered that Pansy liked pussy willow and Queen Anne’s lace. The shop keeper smiled and Harry knew he was about to drop a fortune on flowers. He stopped when he passed a baby shop. Magical cribs and blankets- he was going to need all that. Harry walked inside.

 


	5. In Which They Become Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy!

**Part IV**

 

Pansy frowned at the flowers that littered her flat. Pansy frowned at the flowers that littered her flat. They were also crowding the desk at work too. The gossip headlines had somehow gotten wind of it too. Then of course there was the news that Potter was no longer engaged, a source had said he’d called it off. Pansy hadn’t known what to think, because really, he was trying too hard. Draco hadn’t been any help either. Pansy didn’t read the first four but it was getting to be too much. She had finally cracked yesterday and opened one.

_Our place, 6 for dinner?_

Pansy didn’t know if she wanted to see him or not. The idea that he might be trying was still too new for Pansy. Of course, at work everyone seemed equally surprised and moved by his jesters. Healer Clearwater made it a point to ask her about the health of her child. She knew from Healer trainee Patil that there was a workplace bet on the sex of her child. Most everyone was betting for a girl.

Draco only stopped in to visit her because Granger apparently had taken to following him around now. If she wasn’t sure Granger was still in love with Weasley she would have thought that they had something going on. Daphne had visited several times to take more of the flowers from her flat. The flowers ranged from rare and beautiful to common and nice. She could sort of tell when Potter was on a case by the flowers he bought.

Pansy showed up at six at the Leaky Cauldron. Potter was seated at the back, flowers also lay on the table. Pansy sat down on the opposite side. Potter smiled at her. He nodded to the waiter who brought them her favorite food right now- grilled cheese and some tomato soup- and Harry’s usual.

“I’m glad you made it,” Potter said. He looked worn but happy.

“You can stop sending all those damn flowers now!” Pansy told him. He smirked but didn’t say anything else about them.

“How’s work?” Harry asked after a comfortable silence settled.

“The usual. Though they’re a pool on whether it’s a boy or girl,” Pansy laughed. Harry smiled.

“What do you think?” he asked. Pansy sighed, she wanted it to be a girl but she rarely got what she wanted.

“I don’t really care,” Pansy shrugged. Harry nodded.

“I, ah, made a nursery. I know things aren’t good between us but…I want to be part of your life, the baby’s life,” Potter began, “I know you’re not sure if this is just some grand jester because of the baby. And it probably would have taken me longer to pull my head out of my arse but I know what I want.”

“Okay,” Pansy replied, waiting.

“I want you, first and for most I want you. I was going to propose but we’d had some silly fight and I went to vent to Hermione. She…she has some of her own bullshit to work out but thought she knew what was best for me. She thought I wanted Ginny and you were just some stop-gap. But then you reminded me that everything was so easy with Ginny. And I missed you. I missed the me I was with you. And Ginny found the fucking ring and thought it was for her.” Potter sighed.

“I should have set her straight there and gone to you and proposed. But I was scared. It was happening all too fast, but it wasn’t at the same time. I love Ginny. But I love you more; I love you in a different way. I can see us ten, twenty, fifty years from now. I’m asking for a second chance. And if not a second chance friendship, anything really.” Potter finished. 

Pansy didn’t know what to say. She was glad to know that they had had something special, something that they both had wanted. But she was angry. Pansy loved him too.  But she didn’t want her heart broken again, she didn’t know if she could trust him again. Trust broken was always the hardest to fix.

“I…I was scared too. We should have been able to talk about that,” Pansy sighed.

“I know,” Harry agreed.

“Let’s start over, slowly. Friends first kind of deal,” Pansy supplied. 

“Okay, I can do that,” Potter told her.

\--

Pansy wasn't sure why Potter was waiting for her after she got out of work. She was tired and wanted to rest. He smiled at her and grabbed her bag. Pansy tried not to roll her eyes. It'd been three days since they'd talked and the flowers had mostly stopped. People smiled and giggled because they thought they knew what was happening. Draco had sent an owl that just said _finally_. Pansy had then sent one back that asked about Granger and why she'd been sitting waiting for Draco. 

"How was your day?" Potter asked. Pansy shrugged. Nothing horrible had come in. Pansy cried when families would fight in front of her, she cried when the charts were read, it was annoying.

"It's was fine, what about you?" Pansy asked. Potter smiled.

"It was okay too, we picked up a few more cases," he told her.

"Anything interesting?" Pansy asked. She always loved to hear about who Potter was chasing. Potter laughed and shook his head.

"Want to talk over dinner?" Potter asked.

"Ah, sure," Pansy agreed.

"We'll go come place muggle. I'll pick you up at half past six?" He asked.

"Okay," Pansy nodded. 

"See you then," Potter told her. He kissed her on the cheek and handed her bag back to her. 

When Pansy got home she tried to decide what to wear. She hadn't really bought any muggle clothing for pregnancy. She charmed her yellow summer dress to fit her only to realize she looked super fat. She tried three more outfits before she heard the knocking on the door. Slowly she waddled to the door. Harry took one look at her before pulling Pansy into his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fat!" Pansy told him. She was angry now about being fat, pregnant and she hadn't meant to wail. Judging from Potter's face he was trying not to laugh at her.

"Would it ruin the friendship if I told you I'd fuck you right now?" Potter asked. Pansy tried not to gape at him.  Maye that was why it was better to be pregnant when you had a partner. They would sooth the aches and make you feel wanted. Pansy hadn't felt wanted in a long time. It was great but scary at the same time. She and Potter were just starting as friends.

She let Harry kiss her anyway. She let him caress her breasts and she felt empower when she felt his erection. Pansy wanted what Harry was putting out there. They moved from the entryway to the living room. Harry underdressed her and himself. His hands moved everywhere, she felt surrounded by him. She was so wet, it'd been months, which seemed like years, since she'd had sex. She wanted Harry inside her now. 

"Potter," Pansy scolded. He was trying to tease her.

"Yeah?" Harry asked. He was sucking on her neck.

Harry's hands skimmed over her breasts, teasing her nipples before they made their way slowly down her stomach. She didn't feel fat and swollen, Pansy felt alive. She urged Harry closer to her and he chuckled. He muttered something before a cool finger played with her clit. 

"Good?" He asked.

"I want you inside me<" Pansy whined. Harry chuckled and started to pull his pants down.

Pansy felt the blunt tip of his penis as he achingly slow thrust into her. Pansy tried not to moan when he finally bottomed out. They both panted, his hands on her hips as he looked up at her. Pansy would have liked to be on the bottom but she was too big. Harry moved and Pansy almost came then, she was too sensitive to last long. Harry sucked on her collar bone, her breasts and then kissed her. It was as frantic as it could get, she rested her head on Harry's shoulder as she came. 

Harry was still hard and if she hadn't been the size of a whale she would have got on the floor to give him a blow job. Harry surprised her though by still moving within her. Pansy lay there and let him do the work, she was tired. Harry murmured in her ear as he came. They lay there in peace.

Pansy woke up to the smell of pizza. Potter was talking softly before he closed the door. Pansy realized she was covered by a blanket. She got up slowly and grabbed her clothes from the floor. Potter had ordered a pizza. Pansy was hungry and pizza was perfect. She wouldn't have to go out and she didn't have to worry about what she looked like.

"I got cheese and then a veggie one." Harry told her. Pansy smiled glad he remembered.

"What time is it?" Pansy asked as they sat on the kitchen table.

"Like half past eight?" Harry shrugged. The cheese was prefect, melted and there wasn't too much sauce.

"So have you thought about names?" Harry asked. Pansy sighed, because they did need to talk about this.

"Not really, I don't even know what we're having," Pansy told him. Harry smiled at her before stealing a piece of the veggie pizza. Pansy glared at him.

"When's your next appointment?" Harry asked. 

"Tuesday, you should probably come," Pansy told him.

"Yeah, thank you," Harry smiled.

\--

Pansy was waiting for Harry at the Healer's office. Today would be a checkup and then they'd go over the birthing plan. Pansy wanted something for the pain. She also didn't want to be split in half if the child had a huge head. Harry walked in and waved as she glanced over _Witch Weekly_. They sat in comfortable silence as they waited to be called. Usually Draco would come with her, he'd been relieved at not going this time.

"Sorry I'm late. Luna went into labor," Harry told her. 

"You don't have to be here." Pansy told him. Harry shook his head.

"It's going to be a while. And I wanted to see my baby," Harry told her. Pansy paused, opened her mouth, before sighing.

"We could go after to check on them," Pansy offered.

"Yeah, that's be great." Harry smiled.

"Ms. Parkinson," called the Healer.

Pansy and Harry followed her to a room. They weighted her, listen to her heart then too her blood pressure. Harry sat on one of the chairs that faced her. She sat on the medical bed, soon they'd have she spread for a full check. Once the Healer left Pansy started to disrobe. Harry's eyes followed her with longing. 

"Are we dating?" Harry asked. His eyes were glued to her breasts. Sex did changes things. Pansy couldn't say she still didn't love Harry but she didn't want to stick her hand back into the fire again. Maybe Harry had gotten his shit together, still didn't mean that Ron or someone else could say something that might change his mind.

"We're taking it slow, friends first remember?" Pansy told him. She knew he wanted more but Pansy wasn't ready for that.

"Okay, I just...if the Weasley family is there I want them to know you're my girlfriend, partner, significant other or whatever..." Harry shrugged. Pansy was saved from answering as the Head Healer wanted in.

"Pansy, lovely to see you again," Healer Jackson said. She smiled and nodded at Harry.

"So today we're going to see how the baby is doing. We'll make sure that the baby isn't breached," the Healer told them.

She muttered some spells and then a 3D picture of their baby was in front of them. Harry grabbed her hand and stepped closer. He looked as though he was going to cry. Pansy wanted to cry too, Harry raised his hand to touch the 3D image.

"Everything l looks good," Healer Jackson said.

"The only people allowed in the room will be Harry and Draco," Pansy told Healer Jackson. Harry would be there but Draco was her back-up plan just encase.

"I'll make a note," Healer Jackson said writing it down on her charts, "Any other questions?"

"How long will after the birth till Pansy and the baby be allowed home?" Harry asked.

"If things become complicated then it depends otherwise, a day," Healer Jackson told them.

Pansy got dressed after the healer left. She then followed Harry to Luna's room. The waiting area by her room was full of Weasleys. Ginny took one look at their hands and walked away. Mrs. Weasley frowned before turning to talk to her husband. No one approached. Granger was sitting next to one of the eldest children, Pansy couldn't really tell them apart. She also tried not to rub her relationship with Harry in their faces. She had gone to some "family" events but never stayed long.

"How's Ron?" Harry asked ignoring the tension.

"He just up-dated us about the progress," Mr. Weasley told them, "Luna has a couple more hours ahead of her."

"Okay, we're going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" Harry asked.

"Some tea? Maybe ah some snacks?" Mr. Weasley said, "Hermione why don't you go and help?"

Granger smiled and got up. Pansy and Harry followed, Harry holding her hand. Granger of course frowned but Pansy didn't say anything. It wasn't about her and Granger. Right now it was about being there for Harry. Harry's face was neutral as if he didn't want to give any emotion away. Granger looked uncertain about what she should say of do. Pansy guessed that Weasley hadn't told his parents about the fight.

"Harry..." Granger began but stopped.

"We should get them so biscuits too," Harry muttered. Pansy grabbed a paper plate and looked over the offerings. St. Mugo's maternity wing had much nicer food then her wing.

"Harry are we ever going to talk about this?" Granger asked. She looked annoyed now.

"Hermione, I need people in my like that want to support me in what I'm doing. I'm making a life with Pansy, you don't a agree with that. And until you don't I think we should talk later," Harry replied. Pansy looked at Harry surprised. She had thought he'd accept her apology and move on, dirt under the rug.

"Fine," Hermione muttered, "fine."

\--

 Pansy woke with a back ache. She wasn't use to Harry's new bed and the baby was kicking hard. She got up to walk around- Harry was probably at work already. He had decided that he'd take a week off the week of her due date. Pansy had agreed to stay at Grimmauld Place. Harry had walked her through the nursery. But Pansy also still kept her apartment. She knew the first couple of months would be hard and staying with Harry would be easiest. Pansy remembered Weasley and Luna's pale tired faces when they'd gone out to dinner one night. 

Pansy had started her maternity leave two days ago and she was already bored. She'd been reading all the books in the library. She also made notes on how to make the house brighter and more inviting. Pansy felt a warm liquid run down her legs. And her back got more intense. She took a deep breath, she needed to owl Harry and then floo to St. Mugo's. 

_Harry,_

_In Labor. Get, bag_

_Pansy_

Pansy was surprised at how fast everything had gone. Harry had gotten to St. Mugo when she was only 5 centimeters dilated. She heard yelling between Daphne and Harry. Draco had come in to visit her while they were yelling at each other. Harry had come back looking annoyed but they didn't talk about it. They didn't talk about home Ron, Luna and Neville were the only people from his side to show up. 

James Orion Potter was born September 8th at 5:30 am weighing 3 kg and 50cm. He had been loud as Pansy and Harry had tried to figure out what to name him. They had agreed on the first name- James. Pansy had then decided on the middle name. Harry hadn't pressured her into giving James the same surname which was why she did. If anything he wouldn't be able to run from his responsibility. Pansy knew James was going to look like Harry. Draco had cried when he had held James, so had Ron. Luna had just smiled.

\--

Pansy was glad to have a night out with Harry. Luna had offered to baby sit but Ron had also wanted a night off. Draco had decided to watch him. Pansy had lost most of the baby so she put on one of her more formfitting dresses. Harry was taking her some place nice, she'd pumped her milk so she could drink some wine. Pansy was excited.

"You look amazing!" Harry told her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before they made their way to the car. Harry had tried to teach Pansy how to drive. Pansy had tried and failed, Harry was good at driving so he would keep driving them around.

They sat in the back corner away from the other people. Harry ordered a steak while Pansy got the chicken. The wine was good- Pansy liked it sweet much to Harry's dismay. The slice of cake had a ring in it. Pansy was stunned. They hadn't been back together technically. Yes, she usually spent the week living with Harry but she hadn't moved in. They went on as many dates as they could with work and a baby.

"Harry..." Pansy said. She didn't know how to say no but still keep him

"I love you. And I know now isn't really a good time to get married but I wanted to ask because, I love you," Harry told her.

"I love you Harry," Pansy smiled, "but I'm not ready. I'll ask when I'm ready." Harry frowned and sat quiet. Pansy wanted to say yes, but knew she couldn't. She didn't know what else she could say.

"You still want to be with me yeah? Like I'm your boyfriend right?" Harry asked. Pansy smiled, she tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, we're dating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have actually finished this whole thing. I will post the last chapter when I get home. Again I'm sorry this took so long but real life got in the way: my grandma died, my sister had a stroke and school really beat me. Hoping for an uneventful fall, fingers crossed!


	6. In Which Happiness Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

 

Harry watched as Hermione twiddled her fingers gracefully. It was weird how time how gotten away from them. Harry knew she'd been trying to move their friendship forward. She'd apologized to Ron and Harry but then they both had just had newborns. Pansy had been staying over so they could co-parent together. Harry had proved through the rough six months of James' life that he was serious. Pansy had taken him seriously after that- it had been rocky after the birth but they were in a good place.

"So, ah, what have you been up to?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled at him, one he remembered from school.

"I finished a book on the complexities of Transfiguration. I also did some research for my next book." Hermione shrugged. Now she was playing with her hair staring at the spilt ends.

"Oh, when is the book out? I thought you'd want to work on SPEW or something at the Ministry." Harry told her Hermione snorted then took a sip of her butterbeer. The Leakey Caldron wasn't that full. There were people at the bar, Tom had gotten a assistant to help him. There were a few people scattered around at the tables.

"I do, I just...I needed time to I guess get over the war. I...well I started seeing Draco and I ah self-sabotaged it." Hermione told him. She sighed looking a little lost.

"I'm sorry, that sucks," Harry told her. He understood, and some asshole part of him still wanted to be mad at her for the shit she'd stirred. But Hermione wasn't at fault and Harry and Pansy had worked through it. He glanced at his watch. 

"Yeah, how'd you get Pansy to take you back?" Hermione asked suddenly. She looked determine. She moved her glass around looking at the table.

"I worked hard to regain her trust. I mean we're still not married. We technically don't live together either. I mean she and James are moving in soon but yeah..." Harry shrugged. He and Pansy fought over the pettiest things, sometimes she would through things back in his face. But they had learned to talk to each other. After they had finished yelling and huffing and puffing they sat down and talked. Sometimes Harry wasn't okay with the compromise but they both couldn't always get what they wanted.

"Yeah, I'm hoping we could...with everyone really," Hermione began, "I guess work on regaining friendships and trust. I know I was a bitch."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm for it. Pansy asked why we hadn't mended things sooner," Harry laughed. Hermione smiled but looked down at her glass. Harry was struck by how lonely she looked.

"I did write," Hermione told him. Harry nodded, he had just never gotten around to replying. He felt like an asshole because he did want to be friends with Hermione, he had missed her.

"I know I'm sorry...James was..." Harry shook his head. Hermione smiled knowingly.

"We should do this more often, with Ron too. Have a drink and talk," Hermione said. Harry smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Harry agreed.

-

Pansy was in what was once the library. She was wearing a loose pale yellow dress, her breasts straining the material. Harry tried not to stare, he focused on the book around them. The room still had books but half of them had been donated to a used bookstore- they were mostly about purebloods. Pansy had move most of her books onto the shelves. Harry hadn't thought she'd be here when he got back. He thought he'd be having a drink alone while staring at the engagement ring from so long ago. He'd stole the ring two years ago and gotten a totally different one for when he asked Pansy to marry him.

"How'd it go?" Pansy asked.

"Good, she wants to be friends," Harry told her. He pulled Pansy to him, smelling her. She's cut her hair last year and though she hated it Harry thought Pansy looked cute.

"And you?" Pansy asked.

"I want to be friends too. I hadn't realized it's been five years since we really talked. I thought Ginny would have hated me longer." Harry told her. Pansy laughed.

"Ginny still thinks she has a chance," Pansy told him. Harry stiffened for a second before pulling Pansy flush against him. He loved the feel of her baby bump, it was still tiny but he knew about it.

"Yeah well when we announce this she'll be in for a surprise." Harry told her. Pansy rolled her eyes. 

"I found this..." Pansy said pulling the ring box from her pocket.

"Yeah, I wanted one for when I ask you one day." Harry told her. 

The first time Harry at asked Pansy to marry him James had been sick with the flu. They had been sleeping in his room. They had been covered in vomit and Pansy had never looked more beautiful to him. She'd laughed and said no. It had hurt but days later, once James was better, they'd talked about it. Pansy didn't feel ready and she wanted to focus on James- he'd only just turned one. Harry had understood but still gone out with Ron to get a drink. When he had got home Pansy was waiting for him and they'd have good sex. They talked even more after that.

"Not now?" Pansy asked. She handed him the box and Harry took it placing it in his pocket. He wasn't sure if Pansy was ready yet, or it she'd ever be ready, but he'd thought about talking about marriage soon.

"I wanted to ask you if you were feeling ready yet. I was going to take you out so we could talk or fight after a good meal. James and Hugo could play and have a sleep over." Harry grinned. Pansy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I love you Harry and I know you love me. And that you want this life, that you want us. When you asked the first time..." Pansy sighed.

"I know, you were still hurt and needed time," Harry replied. He remembered everything about that week.

"I was scared too, but I think if you asked again I'd say yes, but you'd have to ask," Pansy smiled.

"Pansy will you marry me?" Harry asked. He couldn't say no to that invitation.

"Yes," Pansy replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really edit. So if you see something, say something!


End file.
